All Bark, Plenty of Bite
by HikkyokuGitsune
Summary: Kagome was betrayed by Inuyasha for good. After he kills Sango and Miroku and goes after poor Kagome, Midoriko has a talk with her, telling Kagome she can live if she merges with wounded demon. She accepts. After effectively kicking Inuyasha's ass, she finds herself back in her time with strong willed demon with a chip on her shoulder. Can a member of the Yu Yu team heal the scars?
1. Love Me, Tease Me, but Never Leave Me

**All Bark, Plenty of Bite**

* * *

**Chapter One:_ Love Me, Tease Me, but Never Leave Me_**

Kagome couldn't breathe. Air had long ago left her lungs in an attempt to escape the one strangling her. Her arms were limp by her sides as she just hung there, bleeding from where _he_ had struck her. Sango and Miroku laid on opposite sides of her drenched in blood. He, in trying to get to her, had killed them. The blue-eyed girl had sent Shippou on Kirara to go with the hope that they might survive...

She still couldn't believe her best friend would turn on them when they were so close to their goal. Tears that had sprung to her eyes were slowly beginning to stream down her cheeks. "Inuyasha, why?" she managed to choke out.

His smirk slowly turned sadistic. "Did you really think you could keep the jewel from us forever?"

_'Us?' _

Kikyo stepped from behind him a smug look on her features. "Yes, us."

The younger girl's eyes widened a fraction at the older priestess. Did she have him under another spell? If she did, would she be able to break it to save them both?

As if reading her mind, Kikyo laughed, "There's nothing you can do for him little miko. He has finally chosen the right path to defeat Naraku!"

Kagome could feel her heart shattering her incarnation's words. So that was it. He had chosen Kikyo over her. More tears spilled down her cheeks as the realization hit. She was going to die at the hands of her best friend and there was nothing anyone could do. Her eyes fluttered closed and an image of the fox child appeared before her in the darkness. "Shippou, I'm so sorry, she whispered to him.

"Why did you let him kill you, Kagome?" he said back bitterly. "We needed you. We still do…"

The younger miko bent down to the pup's level. "I'm not as strong as Kikyo. I can't defeat her," she said softly. "That's why Inuyasha chose her over me…"

A small frown came over Shippou's emerald-green eyes as he took the one he considered mother's face in his tiny paws. "Kagome… Forget about that Inuyasha. He's an idiot if can't see what's in front of him." An image of her friends shadowed behind him. Sango, Miroku, Kirara; her second family was all there. "We care about you and that's all that matters."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Shippou…" He was right. How could she be dubbed guardian of the Shikon no Tama and give up so easily? Her friends needed her! But how was she going to escape?

All of a sudden, another being replaced Shippou. It was… a woman? She was beautiful. Her hair was the same color as Kagome's with the exception it was waist length. Miko robes with demon armor flowed behind her as she made her way to the younger miko. This woman was definitely an enigma, but the flower marking on her forehead gave Kagome the feeling that she had seen her somewhere before. Kagome's eyes lowered to her tennis shoes.  
She didn't deserve to be in the presence of such grace, beauty, and power.

A low growl of fury caused her to clench her eyes shut as she awaited older miko to go off on her. Instead the feeling of warm hands on her shoulders gave her the courage to look the woman in her gray eyes. "My child," she said softly. "As the fox child said that half-demon is an idiot if he cannot see that you are more than worthy. The only reason you seem weak is because you have only half a soul… Higurashi, Kagome of strong heart and mind. We, of the jewel, have come to the decision to give you a second chance. We will combine your soul with that of another."

The girl's eyes widened. She was getting a second chance! But who would they choose to link with her spirit?

As if having read her mind, the older miko smiled. "Kagome, calm yourself. We would not put with someone who wouldn't be able to help you." At Kagome's nod she waved her hands. Kagome watched as another woman appeared on the ground beside the older miko. Her eyelids were lightly shut and her hair was fanned about like a snowy halo around her face.

The black haired girl's gaze travel lower, then higher once more.

From what Kagome could tell this woman was in bad shape. Her kimono was partially shredded and where there was cloth missing, blood replaced.

The time traveling miko knelt beside the woman, ghosting her fingers through her pyro-colored bangs. She was breathing, but barely. What did the older miko mean by showing her this? How would a half-dead demon woman help her?

Again the woman answered the girl's unspoken questions. "This demon has been in the same state for over since the creation of the Shikon no Tama. When I came across her, I had tried to nurse her back to health, however, I was attacked soon after by demons intent on killing me. To ensure her safety, I pulled our souls into the jewel you know as the Shikon no Tama… She may not look it, Kagome, but she has great potential."

A sharp intake could be heard from the black haired girl. "Y- You must be—"

The older woman smiled gently. "Yes, I am Midoriko. But that aside, will you merge souls with this demon woman?"

Giving her one more once over, Kagome turned to Midoriko. "Do I have much of a choice?"

"Good. Place both hands over the black star on her chest and I shall do the rest."

Kagome did as she was told as the older woman began to chant a vaguely familiar prayer. It was then everything was engulfed in a luminous pink light.

"Wait! Won't my powers purify her soul?" Kagome shouted last minute.

"I shall handle it, Kagome. For now just rest."

Inuyasha smirked. Kagome's breathing had finally stopped. Now he could take the jewel for his beloved Kikyo! He reached up to snap off the Shikon around her neck only to have a strong force stop him. His eyes traveled back to its owner. With her eyes still closed, he assumed it was her last breath in trying to protect it.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

"So you have some fight left in you, wench, too bad it won't be enough!" he said smugly, reaching for it once more.

Again he got the same result. This time her eyes opened. Kagome's eyes were no longer the vibrant blue he was used to. In their place, coals drowned in molten honey peered heatedly at him.

"Do not. Touch me. Half-breed." Pushing off the tree she was being held against, Kagome slammed her foot in between his legs!

Inuyasha grimaced, dropping her to grab forbidden areas.

Once on her feet, Kagome brought her around until her foot connected with the half-demon's jaw.

His head collided with that of another tree, adding injury to insult.

"Learn your place," Kagome said before turning to Kikyo. She was gone. There was no point in going after her now. Besides she had company coming this way.

Kagome's body dropped like a dish rag to the ground a moment before Kirara soared into view. Shippou leapt off her as Kirara bent down and helped the black haired girl onto the fire cat. "Don't worry, Kagome, soon you're gonna be okay."

As they took off they were unaware of the cold brown eyes watching them from the shadows.

* * *

**Konnichiwa, mina-san! Salut, mon ami! HikkyokuGitsune telling you I'm back on air and starting out with a new story I'm taking over. Thank you KaeriAcacia! And I've noticed that many of you have been asking me to update _Must Love Dogs_. I've been trying to update it for some time but my browser keeps crashing. Personally, I blame my dog for blogging with my computer but what am I gonna do? Anyways, I'll try to have it up today or tomorrow so work with me a little longer till then. Thanks!**


	2. More Than You Can Chew

**All Bark, Plenty of Bite**

* * *

**Chapter Two:** _**More Than You Can Chew**_

* * *

It was daylight when Kagome opened her eyes, although, she was sure she had to be dreaming because she wasn't in Sengoku Jedai, but in her own bed. She leaned forward and felt something constrict around her midsection. _'Bandages?'_ What the hell had happened yesterday?

"Kagome," cried the Shippou as he tackled her midsection. "I was so worried. You wouldn't wake up, even when we cooked your favorite food."

"Kaa-san cooked oden?"

Shippou nodded and watched as Kagome's eyes blazed over._ 'If the Gods were merciful they would kill Inuyasha right now,'_ he thought.

"Mew." Kagome looked down feeling the rough velvety lick of a cat's tongue on her palm.

Kirara looked up at her with her large rouge eyes then continued to lick her palm.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Kirara," she said running her fingers through Kirara's fur. After a few strokes through the nekomatta's fur, something dawned on her. "Hey Shippou, how did we get through the well?"

The fox child blinked. "What do you mean, Kagome?"

"Older demons like Inuyasha and Kirira should be able to get through the well no problem, and I still have the Shikon Jewel but younger demons…"

The young fire fox's eyes narrowed with tears gradually gathering at the rims. "Kagome, you still think of me as a little kid, don't you? Well I'm not! I have gotten stronger, strong enough to protect my new family now, Kagome."

"Shippou…"

"Stop treating me like a defenseless little kid!"

Kagome winced as she tried to sit up. "Shippou, wait!" But Shippou had taken off in the opposite direction, running past Kagome's mother in the process.

Kagome's mother craned her head in the door. "Oh my. Is everything alright dear?"

Ignoring the pain, Kagome pushed out of bed and trudged over to the closet. "No mom, it is not okay. I've got to go find Shippou before he gets himself hurt! Or worse caught." Pulling on jeans and a sweatshirt, Kagome made her way downstairs. "Let's go, Kirara."

With Kirara on her heels, Kagome rushed down the stairs. "Shippou, please be okay.

* * *

"Okay, toddler, what's so damn important, you had Kuwabarra pull me out of my date with Keiko?"

"Nice to see you too Yusuke," replied Koenma. "Now that everyone's here, we can commence with the mission. A girl has been"

"You dragged me out of my date with **Keiko** for that?" a clearly annoyed Yusuke growled. "Boton send me back!"

"What? You're not going to stay?"

"If I skip out on another restaurant date with Keiko, I'll be next on the menu."

Boton turned to her Koenma, who in turn nodded his accent. He turned back to the other three detectives with a serious look. "Now this mission involves a very strange happening in the Living World. Just yesterday, an artifact that we assumed to be lost reappeared in the Living World. We have found that the Shikon Jewel has found it's way into the hands of seventeen-year-old Kagome Higurashi." Stopping in his tracks, Yusuke stared at the screen. "It was reported that she was last seen on the streets of Tokyo this morning. Your mission is to find and bring her here."

"Yusuke, the portal's ready," said the Boton, but Yusuke wasn't listening. His eyes were glued to the TV screen.

A girl dressed in jeans and a yellow sweatshirt was speeding down the street with a twin tailed cat hot on her heels. Yusuke switched his angry gaze to the child-like demigod. "Fine I'll go, toddler, but you better have one hell of an excuse to give to Keiko later."

Kurama, Kuwabarra, and Hiei watched as Yusuke hurried through the portal.

Kurama glanced at Hiei out of the corner of his eye.

Hiei "Hn'ed" and followed Yusuke through the portal.

"Hey, what's his problem?" said Kuwabarra.

The red head shrugged, "It seems we're about to find out," then stepped through.

"Demons" Kuwabarra huffed. He glanced back at the screen. "Hey she's kinda pretty."

* * *

Running down the sidewalk of Tokyo Street, Kagome called the young fire fox's name. "Shippou! Shippou!" An hour had passed and there still was no sign of him_. 'Shippou, where are you?' _Slowing down, Kagome let Kirara catch up to her side. "Kirara, what am I going to do? I'll never forgive myself if he gets hurt because of me."

Kirara peered up at the worried priestess with knowing eyes. She knew what it was like to lose family and did not wish that type of sorrow on her new owner. "Mew…"

"D-Don't mess with me!"

The nekomatta's ears twitched with each word. "Mew?" Turning down a busy street, the fire cat took off in search of the owner of the familiar voice, Kagome hot on her heels.

"Kirara, slow down!" Kagome called trying to match the nekomatta's speed. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her feline friend but she could feel a slight ray of hope as to what she was after.

All of a sudden, Kirara braked in front of an abandoned lot, her fur bristling. Kagome had to put on the brakes as well in order to keep from falling over her.

"And what is a cosplaying little kid gonna do to us Shadow Cats?"

Kagome felt her blood run cold. The Shadow Cats were nothing more than a weak group of territorial thugs. Kagome knew that, and even though they weren't strong enough to beat someone like Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, Shippou was an easy target. They would beat him like a piñata if they didn't use him for a soccer ball first.

* * *

Shippou was terrified. He had been angry with Kagome earlier for insinuating that he wasn't strong enough to pass through the well, yet now he could only think of how right she was. Somehow in his quest to prove her wrong, he had picked a fight with an older human and stumbled into a den filled with humans just like him. "I-I don't want to hurt you but I will!"

The leader of the pack stepped forward, chuckling his two cents worth. "How about this kid. You give us all your lunch money and maybe we won't beat you like a piñata. From the looks of those clothes you probably got enough money to buy us day at the arcade?" Lifting Shippou up by the collar of his shirt, he poked his nose with his other hand. "Wadaya say kid?"

The leader's lips curled into a smirk as Shippou opened his mouth, and chomped down on his finger!

The boy cried out in surprise and pain. "Get this brat offa me!" he yelled, slinging Shippou into the wooden fence.

"Ya okay, Yuin?" asked one his goons.

Yuin, the leader, glared back at his follower but said nothing. "Wrong choice brat." His foot bowed back ready to make contact with Shippou's stomach when something caught his foot.

"Stop!" Kagome stared back at Yuin, her blue eyes narrowed into slits with Kirara growling at her side. "This is as far as you go. I won't let you hurt him any further."

A sneer broke out on Yuin's features. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?"

Kagome knew she was in no condition to fight them, and the space was too closed in for Kirara to transform. _Someone, please help!_

"Hey, Morimoto. Lay off Kagome before I personally kick your ass!"

Kagome and Yuin turned to see a guy with slicked back ebony hair and black sun glasses leaning against the fence behind Yuin.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Pushing off the fence, the guy removed his sunglasses, making Yuin and his followers go stiff.

Yuin retrieved his foot from Kagome and began to bob his head in sudden apology. "We're sorry! We didn't know she was one of ya friends! Please forgive us! See we're leavin, right guys?"

In a muddled mob, the Shadow Cats filed out without a backwards glance.

Kagome, on the other hand, was kneeling at Shippou's level checking him over for injuries. Once she was sure that the lump on his head was his only injury, she maneuvered the sleeping little pup into her arms then turned to bow to their savoir. "Thank you stranger-san. You really helped us out back there."

A cocky grin glued itself to the guys face. "No problem. Those guys really needed to learn their place around here."

**_"Agreed."_**

_'What was that?'_ Kagome shook off the feeling. It was probably nothing…

"Hey, Kags, what's wrong? Don't tell me you've forgotten me?"

"Eh?" For a moment, Kagome stared at the one who had saved them. "Wait… It couldn't be…"

"I'm back, Kagome."

"Yusuke Urameshi."

* * *

**Konnichiwa, mina-san! I'm so glad that so many of you like my new fanfiction. A special shout out to my follower supporting me! Thanks, I love ya! Until next time!  
Ja ne!  
**

**-_ HikkyokuGitsune_**


End file.
